


The Ultimate Despairs

by Despairic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU backstory, AU lore, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, If triggered by any of this just don't read it, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Murder, Rape, [READ A/N], everything is graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: Soon enough they would come to see what the world had in store for them, but for the time being, Junko laughed quietly against her sister, tears burning her eyes as she muttered out the words in a cynical tone the world would soon come to know."Despair is coming... And the whole world is gonna see it.."
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 6





	The Ultimate Despairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~
> 
> [READ ME IM FUCKING CRUICIAL]
> 
> Hello, you have stumbled upon my glorious take on the Despair Sisters. Junko and Mukuro have been my favorite characters for years and the sad part of it all is that they never had much room for backstory and even so, they weren't given enough time to properly look into their backstories. So, I compiled my own AU that covers an extensive history of these two leading into the events of Trigger Happy Havoc. One of these days I plan to fully release it as a story, but I will explain the basics that are needed to follow the given piece I have offered to the public. 
> 
> So, when I say I created an entire backstory, I mean it. I created a whole timeline from the day they were born to the day they both met their untimely demise. I covered Mukuro's time in Fenrir, and I covered Junko's time as Ryoko Otonashi, this covers everything. I wanted to be as in-depth as possible to provide my favorite characters justice as to why they are the way they are. No one is simply born insane and sadistic, so I wanted to show how they came to be. 
> 
> The information you need to know is this:
> 
> Junko and Mukuro's father is my OC, the Ultimate (Mad) Scientist, Yusuke Ikusaba. My description for him that I wrote in my documentation was: "Yusuke Ikusaba, the Ultimate Scientist, is their father. Throughout the community, he is commonly known as, "The Ultimate Mad Scientist", there are plenty rumors going around that he has experimented on human subjects, but no one had ever been close enough to find out if this information was true or not."   
> So. We know Project Hope. The Kamakura Project. Well, Yusuke was a scientist on the project, but he was kicked off of it and exiled from Hope's Peak Academy, and on his own he created. "The Despair Project." Yusuke wanted to make the exact opposite of Kamakura to spite his former employers, and he winds up injecting himself, and his daughters with, "The Despair Disease." (Think of literally Resident Evil Type shit.) He was striving to create something akin to the Antichrist, and that would be Junko Enoshima in this case. 
> 
> So, in this version, after Junko was infected with "Project Despair" her hair turned literally white, and her eyes remained red. She gained her strawberry blonde hue as her normal color tried to show up, but it never quite did due to the effects of the disease injected within her. So, Junko doesn't have her signature blue eyes, she has her Ryoko reds and strawberry blonde hair that is pretty dull tbh.  
> Also, appearance wise for both of the twins. Their eyes glow. With the disease their veins and their eyes glow their respective colors depending on if their 'despairic episode' is large enough to cause a mass outrage of feeling. They also possess what is caused a link, which is so advanced I really don't know if I can explain it in-depth. But basically, Junko's is on her right palm, and Mukuro's is on her left, they burn in the same pattern Monokuma's eye does and burn through their skin, basically if they hold hands, pain can be transferred between one person to the other. This was needed due to the fact that Junko literally died when she was injected with Despair Disease and Mukuro was her lifeline, her codename being Savior, whilst Junko's is Antichrist.
> 
> Mukuro has just come back from the military after literally being shipped off by her father on the threat of killing Junko, so there's that too. 
> 
> If enough people like this and I get enough encouragement and support I very well might turn it into an entire chapter story and appease the public with my vast backstory I have created for the Despair Sisters. Everyone hates them and by god I want to do them justice with a backstory that makes sense into why it could lead into all the trauma they possess. 
> 
> Oh, it should also be known that Mukuro was shipped off to the military without Junko's knowledge. So, Junko believed for the longest time that Mukuro abandoned her, which isn't true. So Mukuro's obsession is built off of her wanting to gain her sister's trust back after years of being away from her and leaving her to their father's torture. 
> 
> [TRIGGER WARNINGS]  
> Rape, Abuse, Alcoholism, Murder, Graphic depictions of Violence, Graphic Depictions of Rape, and a shit ton of blood.
> 
> If any of these trigger you, take caution in reading it please, read responsibly and don't trigger yourself just for the fuck of it. Certain things even triggered me horribly whilst writing this, so pretty please be smart in what you read and don't overdo it for yourself.
> 
> Other than that, read on~  
> P.S. Amazing song I wrote this to is Father,Brother by Escape the Fate

Slowly coming to pick her head up, the sharp jolt she was met with sent a shock through her system as her head snapped to the side. Blood trickled from the right corner of her mouth, scarlet red eyes opening slowly as the pain registered throughout her face.

_"You listen to me when I'm talking to you!"_

The voice rang through her head, and all she could do was chuckle quietly. They were soft laughs, tears slipping from her eyes as she looked up into lavender eyes that seemed to want to burn her alive. She was nothing to him after all.. A play thing.. _You'd think a father is supposed to love and take care of their children.. Suppose I got the short end of the stick, huh?_

Doubling back as she let out a small whine, the second smack registered, her hands tied firmly behind her back as she rested on her knees before the man who raised her. The cold wind seeped in from beneath the slightly cracked window. It was broken from when she had tried to sneak into the house undetected, how utterly unfortunate for her she had been. Her entire form was nearly thrown out of it, glass cutting into her skin and scarring her to her core. She had cried then, broken and beaten on the grass outside as she desperately clawed at the ground in hopes to get away.. _She was never lucky._

_"You think this is some kind of joke?"_

A hand grabbed at her hair, forcing her forward as dull scarlet eyes looked at him. Her right eye was closed, wincing as she expected to get slapped again. Perhaps luck was on her side, because he simply threw her back, her body thumping against the blood stained carpet beneath her. With her head pressed against it, she was on her side, quivering as she looked ahead into the fireplace. It was burning.. It was always burning. He always seemed to use the fire as a sort of comfort. Perhaps it was to fill a void of loss that could never truly be full again.. Even so, he always loved to taunt her with it. Scarlet reds closed in silent anticipation, she knew what happened next. Her body trembled as her wrists pressed against the handcuffs around them. Metal burned against her skin, leaving marks as they normally did. No matter how hard she pulled and tried to pry them off, they never budged until he was finished with her. A hand grabbed at her legs, pulling her back on the carpet as she felt her chin drag. Her vision was blurry, but no matter how it hurt, she wouldn't utter a word. Scarlet reds gazed into the fire ahead, watching the small embers sizzle and crack out of existence as she felt her skirt get torn to near shreds. At that point she wondered how she managed to make it out of the house in a decent outfit.. Half of her skirts had been torn up and burned afterwards.. It was just a matter of time for this one.

_"You always mock me, I see how you look at me.."_

His rant began.. Something he would always do as he readied himself for what he was about to do. When she was younger she used to believe that this was his moment of hesitation and regret for every other time he had hurt her.. But that never seemed to be the case. No matter how many times she had _hoped_ it never seemed to turn out how she desired. _I hoped so many times that it would be his last 'session' with me.. How utterly stupid I was to hope for such a thing.._ Blood dripped from her nose as she sniffled, the intense burn from the copper scent calming her for only a moment as she bit down on the inside of her cheek. The entry was always painful.. No matter how many times this occurred, she was never aroused nor lubricated, so how could she possibly know what it would feel like someday without the added pain. Her teeth sunk into her gums, blood already pooling in the bottom of her mouth as she swallowed it, her head turning against the carpet to try and rid herself of her tears. They just kept coming.  
 _No matter how many tears I shed.. No matter how many times I cry.. He'll never stop. I guess I was destined to live a hopeless life.._

_"Everything I do.. Hah.. I-I do it for you! Don't you get it you ungrateful slut?!"_

Wincing and jolting forward at the impact, the smack sounded throughout the living room, the entire right side of her mouth bloody as she licked at it, trying to keep her mind occupied on absolutely anything else. She could feel the intensity behind each thrust into her, her entire body threatening to collapse. It was around three in the morning, an hour she despised with a passion for this very reason. Biting back a cry, she gazed ahead at the fire, her form shaking as she felt hands grab at her hips, slamming into her more harshly as her mouth fell open in a silent cry for help. Nothing came out.. Nothing ever did. She knew better..

_"Th-This is my love for you, Junko. D-Don't you see that?!"_

How rarely he used her name.. The sound of it rolling off of his tongue revolted her as she tensed, feeling her father pull out of her. It was no surprise of what she felt next, the small groan of pleasure from the man being enough to let her know that this 'session' was finished. She trembled on the floor, her knees threatening to cave in as they were pressed against the hardwood for hours. Of course, her luck landed her in her current position. Half on the carpet, half on the cold hard floor.. The pain trickled through her as she heard him begin to get up, her fragile form falling against the ground as she let out a breath she had been holding. _Holding back screams of pain.. Screams of terror.. Screams of agony.._

_"I love you.. I just show it differently.. That's all.."_

His defense was poor. It always was. No matter how many words slipped out of his mouth during these times, she rarely took them as truth. Perhaps he did love her, maybe this was what love truly looked like in his eyes.. But this was no true for her case. Junko knew love.. She had seen it in the eyes of her mother.. Her sister.. They were gone.. Abandoned her.. Left her behind with.. _Him..._

Feeling the click of the handcuffs, her hands fell limply off of her back, hitting the carpet with no restraint. She was weak.. Exhausted.. Weeks without sleep, but perhaps it had been months.. Years..? Junko couldn't truly recall the last time she had ever slept without fear. Knowing that this is what she had the chance to wake up to, who would ever sleep soundly? Footsteps sounded as his ever present mumbling began as he walked away. He was always talking to himself.. Holding his title with pride, it drove him utterly insane.. And somehow it was their fault for never noticing.. _Their fault made them pay the ultimate price.._

Pressing her hands weakly against the carpeted floor, her head finally rose off of it, blood sticking to her face as it mixed with her saliva. It practically poured out of her mouth, soft pants and sighs leaving her the minute he had left. Her eyes watched the blood pool atop of the rug, slowly being sucked in by the second as she moved her hand. The sound of the door shutting told her that it was finally okay to move, a soft laugh leaving her that he could not hear. The basement was soundproof, for that was where he kept the lab. _What was a lab good for if you could hear the subjects scream?_ She didn't want to sit, pain coursing through her lower half as she picked her head up to gaze at anything but the blood soaked rug. Scarlet reds met the infamous flames first, moving across them to look upon the many pictures that rested not so far away. It was shameful.. Truly disgusting.. She could see the eyes on her, tears threatening to slip down her cheeks once more as the shattered tone left her.

_"M-Mocking me.. S-Some kind of f-family joke this is.."_

The only one laughing at her broken humor was herself. For her words didn't make sense and most times she was the only one she could ever have a proper conversation with. She knew herself better than anyone else, that was for certain. Yet, soon enough she would let the world know. Junko was special, that was for certain. Her father had made sure his creations were seen through to the end, no matter how long they suffered through his 'sessions' and torture. Blinking scarlet reds, tears slipped down her cheeks as she shook her head. There was no point in crying.. There never was. Cry as she may like, it would never take back anything that had occurred throughout her life. This was her life now.. And this is what was destined for her. She never hoped for bright tomorrows because she knew that there was no brighter tomorrow, _not for her_. Perhaps other people lived their lives out hoping that the sun would shine on them for once, but after being trapped in the dark for years, eventually she came to live in it. Abiding in the shadows as if they were her lost relatives, listening and conversing with the voices inside her head.. Some would say she had lost it.. But they were wrong.. _Junko Enoshima was far from lost._

A lock clicked throughout her skull, her hand going down as she attempted to put all of her weight on one arm. It was a stupid mistake in her eyes, one that would never be repeated as she fell and collapsed against the rug once more. The sight she saw before her was for sore eyes, her body growing cold by the second as keys jingled. Wind blew in from the front door, the navy blue of the sky just barely being seen as the door shut behind the person. Lavender eyes looked at her, feat clouding them as she remained where she was, a single hand was wrapped around her duffle bag, the item soon falling to the floor with a loud thud. If she had blinked perhaps she would have missed it, but for a moment there was pain clouding the stoic woman's features before she had turned at the new voice. 

_"Who invited you back home?"_

His words were snarled back as if he were talking to an unwanted pet. Lavender gazes met immediately as a belt was already sliding out of his belt loop. Perhaps he was a fool to think that doing such a thing would intimidate the young girl he had once sent away. A military legend. Renowned with all forces, and a member of the infamous European mercenary group, Fenrir. Mukuro Ikusaba tilted her head at the challenge presented to her, breaking eye contact as she looked to the limp form on the floor. Something dared click in her mind, her eyes scanning the girl before the steps grew louder throughout her head. Turning for a split second, her hand went out, snatching the man's wrist as he had gone to belt her. With how silent the room had been, Mukuro looked to the wrist in her tight grip, looking back into dull lavender eyes before the snap echoed off of the walls. Pain seethed through the man's system as he staggered back, having been let go of as her attention turned away from him. Scarlet reds met the lost lavender gaze before her, and for a moment she saw something familiar. A gaze that only those of their kind and caliber could comprehend.. _A gaze for those whom had lost their ways yet found solace in the shadows that lurked at night.. Monsters who became their greatest friends.. And voices that housed the greatest comfort._

_"You stupid s--"_

_"Do you really think you can beat me..?"_

For a moment, the room had grown silent, the simple crackle of the fire being the only background noise to keep their sanity intact. Despite the faintness, it was heard nonetheless as the fashionista grasped at the rug, pulling herself towards the couch, knowing she would be safer within a close proximity to her twin. The soldier walked forward, stopping just at its edge as a murderous intent flickered through her eyes. Purple burned throughout her left forearm, veins lighting up a deep black and red before she swallowed. Scarlet reds saw the pain.. But there was no helping someone who had already made friend with the monsters under their bed..

The actions that occurred were still a mystery to her to this day. How everything went down in its entirety she wouldn't live to know as she had felt her head connect with the floor below, the world spinning around her as a cracked smile had covered her lips. Blood pooled throughout the living room, stinking of pure copper as Junko saw scared lavenders looking back at her. A hand ran through tangled strawberry blonde locks, scared words leaving the woman before her who she almost hadn't recognized.. A remnant of their past, for a split second there was a glimmer of hope.. _The image of the terrified soldier who would hold her close in the night with a hand over her mouth to keep her from crying too loud.._

_"J-Junko.. I..I'm so sorry.."_

* * *

Scarlet reds opened to the sound of rain pounding against concrete. Her body was drenched as she turned her head, blinking the water from her eyes as she realized her position. Held close to her sister's chest, Mukuro walked beneath a few trees, most likely within the park not too far from their house. Her lavender eyes were glowing brightly beneath the hood she wore, scanning the world around them in search of a temporary home. The deed was finally done. Their abuse and torture over, perhaps. It was a beautiful concept to believe in--To put _hope_ in. But that was never the case.. Not for them.. _Not for the Ultimate Despairs._

_"We should be out of the way here.."_

Mumbling the words beneath her breath, as she moved a branch out of the way, it gave way to a small patch of dead leaves. It was no mattress, that was for certain, but they would make the most of it as they could. Come daylight, it was more likely than not the police would begin to flood the area in search of the murderers. Murder was such an ugly way to put it for one who deserved nothing less. Perhaps they should have waited it out longer.. Tortured him, gave him a taste of his own 'medicine' and 'treatment'.. But no.. They weren't like him.. And they never would live to see the day they became such a vile creation..

Junko suddenly couldn't feel the rain pounding against her body as the soldier took a few leaf covered branches, laying them overtop of the broken branches down below. It was just enough to create a small canopy that would hopefully last the night, yet as the wind blew, Junko doubted the tiny branch's ability. Trying to sit up, her eyes widened as she almost fell back, a strong hand catching her just in time as Mukuro smiled gently to her. Looking down at her hands, Junko could make out the already dirty bandages. Scarlet reds looked to the soldier beside her as she opened a duffle bag, pulling out a roll of garbage bags. It wouldn't be much, but perhaps it could keep the rain out. Quiet as she watched her twin put together their makeshift shelter, Junko listened to the world around them. The rain poured, making it hard to hear anything other than its intense song, but little by little the world became more alive by the second if you listened long enough.

_"There.. That should do."_

Turning her head as she heard the voice carry on the wind, glowing lavender eyes looked at her, frigid yet somehow warm. Junko could never explain the situation to someone who didn't share what they did.. For they were linked.. An eternal bond that could never shatter so long as they had one another. Fire and ice.. Lethal to one another, yet able to work and function side by side. Hearing the soldier fumble with another one of the large bags, Junko forced herself to sit up, rocking forward the best she could and using her elbows for support here and there as Mukuro came to place the bag behind them. She moved over, laying it out to where it would cover the ground beneath them. It was better than sleeping on the wet, disgusting leaves.. That was for certain..

_"We need to be out of here in about eight hours.. So, I'd sleep while you can."_

Perhaps it was sudden to put a time limit on a much needed slumber, but as Junko felt the body next to her, she winced, almost wanting to move away out of instinct. Her fight or flight was a constant, on high alert no matter what. Even though the only person who had laid a hand on her was finally dead.. She flinched and tensed all the same.. Trauma had no end.. The post traumatic stress would weigh on her for years and people would wonder and question why she was the way she was.. Raised in a house with the belief that pain and torture was how one showed their love.. _That it was different.. That it was unique.._ Even if that had been the case for a mind as fragile as her own.. _She wanted no part in it._

Resting her back against the uneven earth beneath her, the crinkle of the garbage bag sounded in her ears. Her body turned to one side, pressing against her twin as the older woman observed her quietly. She respected her space, was keen on not making any sudden movements. Junko was safe with her.. And she would be as patient as she needed to be to prove the statement correct. A timid hand reached out, snaking into Mukuro's unzipped hoodie and around her back as the fashionista pressed her chest against her twin's. For once, she didn't feel afraid. An arm wrapped around her gently, feeling for if she winced and tensed.. Perhaps it was the cold, but a shiver was all she received, allowing her to continue with her movements. Mukuro kept Junko close, the younger strawberry blonde burying her head beneath the soldier's neck. Reaching for the duffle bag with a single hand, Mukuro found the sleeping bag, unrolling it with a swift motion. It was one of the larger ones, they wouldn't get inside of it for now, but it would go overtop of them and the bag to keep any unwanted visitors away. Any passerby wouldn't think to look under a random sleeping bag they come across in a park.. Most were scared for the responsibility it brought with if they were to find something unsettling. The logic stuck with them both as Mukuro pulled it over their heads, the small droplets that had been dripping in no longer connecting with them, but the sleeping bag placed overtop of them. It was somehow comfortable.. Perhaps it was just the exhaustion speaking, but a gentle laugh left Junko as she was curled against her twin's form. The soldier kept her close, doing nothing more than listening as her twin descended further and further into despair in her grasp. They were safe, but Junko couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a part of a more sick plan that life had filled out for them.. Soon enough they would come to see what the world had in store for them, but for the time being, Junko laughed quietly against her sister, tears burning her eyes as she muttered out the words in a cynical tone the world would soon come to know.

_"Despair is coming... And the whole world is gonna see it.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time: 11:30 PM 
> 
> End Time: 12:36 AM
> 
> [Not checked for errors.]


End file.
